Promenade Nocturne
by Jenny Castinep
Summary: C'est une fanfiction qui met en scène Le Patron de SLG, Le Geek de SLG et une jeune fille. On me l'a décrite comme "sale, mais qui donne envie de lire". A vous de juger ;)


Prommenade Nocturne

Nous sommes en Décembre 2015, dans une ruelle sombre de Paris, par une froide nuit d'hiver et de pleine lune,la veille de Noël.

Nous sommes dans les environs de minuit , et une silhouette sombre, petite et maigre, se déplace lentement vers les poubelles du restaurant Chez Sherilyn et Nicolas.

Son maigre visage est alors éclairé par un rayon de lune : c'est une jeune fille d'environ 11 ans, aux yeux gris mouillés par les larmes et aux immences cernes,aux cheveux noirs et sales, et au teint pâle. Elle s'appelle Aurélie.

Son père les a abandonées elle et sa mère quand elle venait de naître, estimant sa mère trop jeune et sa carrière compromise.

Sa mère, elle avait étée rejettée par ses parents et ses amis, elle ne s'en était pas sorti, n'avait pas réussi à payer l'appartement plus de 6 mois après la naissance de sa fille avec le peu d'argent qui lui restait, et avait fini dehors, avec sa petite fille...

Depuis toujours Aurélie vivait, survivait dans la rue.

Mais auparavant elle n'était pas seule.

Sa mère était là.

Mais i mois, elle était morte de faim et de froid.

Depuis Aurélie devait survivre seule.

Et depuis, chaque matins, elle faisait les poubelles des restaurants pour se nourrir...

Ceux où les hommes riches allaient se nourrir...

Les hommes riches...Qu'est-ce-qu'ils pouvaient gaspiller !

Mais en même temps pour eux, la nourriture, ce n'est rien, juste un peu d'argent,et l'argent, ils en ont...Tandis qu'elle, elle n'avait rien...

Bon, plus le temps de réfléchir, Aurélie commence à fouiller, elle sent quelque chose au fond de la poubelle, elle commence à le remonter, mais, tout d'un coup, elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule!Horreur ! Sans doute un responssable du restaurant venant lui faire des représailles !

Aurélie enfouit alors sa tête dans ses mains, et des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues.

N'aies pas peur, lui dit alors l'inconnu d'une voix rauque.

Surprise, Aurélie se retourne, et aperçoit un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année, vêtu d'une veste de costard noire, d'une chemise noire, d'un jean délavé, de baskets noires et usées, et de lunettes de soleil, qui cachent des yeux bleus rougis par des percings occulaires.

Il a les cheveux châtains clairs en bataille, et sent fortement la cigarette.

Il en a d'ailleurs une dans la main droite.

Il n'est pas très grand : il mesure environ 1,60m.

Elle ne le sait pas, mais cet homme se nomme Christian Balley.

Il fut tout d'abbord PDG d'une entreprise d'armement au Lienchtestein, la South Lienchtenstein Guns, mais a été viré car certaines employées avaient portées plainte.

Il fut ensuite professeur d'éducation physique et sportive pendant un an, puis fut condamné à quelques années de prisons pour des motifs confidenciels, mais un jeune homme paya sa quotion, et la suite est connue par beaucoup de personnes.

Qui...Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demande-t-elle timidement

Christian eut alors un petit rire, et lui répondit :

Qui je suis ? Ca n'a pas d'importance... Appelle moi « Patron »...

La jeune fille parut étonnée, mais n'en demanda pas plus vis-à-vis de l'identité de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Petite dis-moi... Tu m'as l'air d'avoir froid... Et faim... ,poursuivit Christian, veux-tu que je te réchauffe et que je te nourrisse ?

L'enfant, surprise par ce qu'elle croyait être de la générosité, accepta la proposition dudit « Patron », et elle s'avança vers lui. C'est alors qu'il lui colla un mouchoir au visage et qu'elle s'endormit

Bonne nuit chère enfant...

Quelques heures plus tard, Aurélie se reveilla dans un endroit sombre , avec pour seule luminosité une minuscule fenêtre vers le haut du plafond. Elle était sans doute allongée sur le sol, et avait les pieds et les jambes liés.

Après s'être habituée à l'obscurité, elle put aperçevoir un étrange placard dans le fond de la pièce...

Avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il habritait, la porte s'ouvrit

Enfin réveillée , dit Christian en entrant dans la pièce

Où... Où sommes nous ? Demanda alors l'enfant

Christian eut un petit sourire avant de lui répondre :

Nous sommes... Dans la SPC... Dans ma SPC...

Mais... C'est quoi la SPC ?

Christian eut un petit rire et répondit :

SPC... Section Pédophilie de la Cave...

Sans qu'elle n'est eut le temps de comprerndre, Christian lui sauta alors dessus et commença à la déshabiller.

Aurélie se mit alors à crier, mais Christian lui mit un doigt sur la bouche :

Chuuut... Calmes toi... Je vais juste te réchauffer... Tu ne voudrais pas que les voisins nous entendent ? Lui dit-il d'un ton très calme.

Mais...Mais...Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?

Rien rien... Laisse toi faire...

Christian, ayant fini de la déshabiller, commença alors à lui caresser les tétons, puis les lui lècha.

Mais arrêtez vous faites quoi là ? Lui demanda Aurélie

Je t'habitues... Laisse toi faire gamine !

Après avoir dit cela, Christian retira délicatement son pantalon , et alors l'enfant vit apparaître devant elle, entre les jambes du « Patron », un énorme organe de copulation sexuel masculin.

Elle était subjuguée par ce spectacle.

C'est alors que Christian se branla au dessus de l'enfant, qui, étonée et admirative devant une telle immensité, avait la bouche ouverte.

Quelques gouttes de son délicieus sperme tombèrent alors dans la bouche d'Aurélie, qui fut subjuguée par ce goût divin.

Alors Christian décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, et il enfonça son pénis dans le vagin de l'enfant.

HAAAAAN OUI C'EST BON !

L'enfant, elle, hurlait de douleur tant elle avait mal et trouvait cela désagréable.

Arrêtez...Vous me faites mal...

Mais Christian continuait :

HAAAAN OUI J'AIME TA SOUFFRANCE !

L'enfant pleurait et hurlait de plus belle, mais le « Patron » continuait encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son pénis était étrangement mouillé, malgré le fait qu'il n'ai pas encore éjacculé.

Bah... Tu mouilles gamine ?

Non monsieur arrêtez s'il vous plaît j'ai mal...

Christian sorti alors son pénis du vagin d'Aurélie, et le découvrit ensanglanté

\- …

Daaah ça saigne !

T'as quel âge gamine ?

12 ans dans une semaine...

….TU DEVIENS UNE FEMME GAMINE ! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux

QUEUWAH ?

Nan rien...

Christian stoppa alors ses actions et se rhabilla

-Attends moi là... Je vais chercher du matos de pros...

Et alors il sortit de la pièce et la laissa seule.

Quand il fut partit, Aurélie essaya de s'échapper, mais les liens étaient trop serrés et le « Patron » avait fermé la porte à double tour. Elle tenta alors de remper jusqu'à l'armoir, pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, quand elle entendit des bruits de verrous comme si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer.

Elle prit peur en croyant que Christian revenait et se figea sur place, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce n'est pas l'homme cruel de tout à l'heure qui entra.

C'était un jeune homme qui, d'après son physique, devait avoir le même âge que l'homme de tout à l'heure, mais parraîssait beaucoup plus jeune par son regard et son style vestimentaire.

Il portait un jean délavé lui aussi, mais un T-Shirt rouge représentant un héros de Comics dans une position de combat, ainsi qu'une casquette grise posée en travers de ses cheveux châtains clairs un peu ébouriffés...

Lui aussi avait une moustache et un petit bouc, mais ses yeux bleus tradusaient une expression de terreur , et quand il vit Aurélie, ses yeux traduisirent en plus une expréssion de pitié intense.

VAS T'EN ! VITE ! PENDANT QU'IL N'EST PAS LA ! ENFUIS TOI ! SAUVE TA PEAU !

Qui vous êtes ?

Moi c'est Kerry... Kerry GUNTHER... , dit le nouvel arrivant en lui détachant les liens, mais... Tu peux m'appeller Geek...

OK... Merci de m'avoir détaché Kerr...Euh je veux dire Geek ^^

De rien tu sais j'ai l'habitude de passer ici pour aider les enfants qu'il …

Vous connaissez le...Patron ?

Ouais... Mais je l'aime pas...

Moi non plus...

C'est normal ce connard est un gros pervers dégueulasse et malade... Je comprends pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent de plus que moi...

Moi je suis gentil, mignon, tout doux, et elles elles aiment le gros pervers psychopathe pédophile...

Mais elles sont...

Aurélie n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase, à cet instant des bruits de pas se firent entendre et l'homme dit « Le Patron » réapparut dans la pièce, avec des fouets et du matériel pas très catholique sous le bras :

Je vois qu'on de la visite... Salut Gamin...

P...P...P...Patron... Dit le Geek en tremblant de peur

Bah quoi... T'as peur de moi ?

J...J..Ou...N... Daah laisse nous tranquille !

Bah alors... On respecte pas ses aînés les enfants ? Il va falloir que je vous punisse ! Dit Christian en faisant claquer son fouet

N...NAAAAN ! P-p-p-pas ça ! MATHIEU AU SECOURS !

Owh si!

Gamin...Il est pas là Mathieu...C'est soir de plaine lune aujourd'hui...Il va rentrer vers 5h je pense...

Le Patron les rattacha alors avec des liens qu'il avait rammené, et les jetta au sol avant de s'agenouiller pour leur parler.

Les enfants... On va passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant !

NOOOON LAISSE NOUS TRANQUILLE !

Bon bah je suis désolé mais je vais être obligé de vous faire taire... Pour pas que les voisins débarquent...

Nan je veux pas mourir ! Sanglotta Kerry

Mais je vais pas vous tuer...

Après avoir dit cela, Christian est allé chercher des baîllons pour leur mettre afin qu'ils se taisent et que leurs voisins ne se rendent compte de rien.

Christian revint et mit les baîllons aux enfants

Voilà, vous allez être bien sages ! Leur dit-il

MMMMPH !

Christian eut un petit rire malsain losqu'il vit les enfants se débattre et essayer de parler.

Ne tentez pas de lutter contre moi... Cela ne servirait à rien...

Après avoir dit cela, il se pencha et disposa les corps de ses victimes, non sans difficultés vu que celles-ci se débattaient, de manière à ce que les fesses du jeune homme soit en face du vagin de la jeune fille.

Il les assoma alors en leur foutant de fortes biffles, pendant qu'il allait chercher du matériel supplémentaire.

Avec le matériel qu'il ramena, il fit en sorte que ses vitimes ne puissent puis vraiment bouger.

Il décida ensuite de les réveiller, il tenta d'abbord de les fouetter violement, puis leur jetta un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

MMMMMGNNNGGLLLL !

PFFFFFGLLLMMZNH !

Ah bah voilà vous êtes réveillé ^^

Après avoir dit cela, Christian s'accroupit, enfonça sa bite dans le cul du jeune Kerry et commença à lécher le vagin de la petite fille.

Un rictus malsain sétait formé sur son visage tandis qu'il enculait un des enfants et faisait un cuni à l'autre .

A la pêche aux moules moules moules... Commença à chanter Christian, tandis qu'il continuait ses actes perfides.

Des larmes coulèrent alors sur le visage de Kerry.

MMMMPH !

J'y suis allé maman...

NNNNMMMPH !

Je veux tes deux boules boules boules...

MMMMMMNNNANN !

Dans mes cinq doight maintenant...

Après avoir terminé sa chanson, le Patron commença à caresser les seins naissants de la jeune fille, puis à lui lécher.

Il n'arrêta pas pour autant d'enculer l'autre enfant, qui gémissait de plus belle.

Lèches mon cul gamin ! Dit- il à Kerry, en lui retirant son baîllon

Non je veux pas !, répondit Kerry, qui était en larmes

Owh si tu veux ! Dit Christian avant de le fouetter violement avec son fouet customisé pleins de pics.

Aïïïïïïïe!, hurla-t-il, pleurant de douleur.

Tu veux toujours pas ? , dit-il en continuant à le fouetter.

AAAAARGH...Bon...D'accord..., Dit Kerry en sanglottant et en hurlant de douleur

Un sourire machiavélique se forma alors sur le visage du Patron : Il retira son énorme organe du cul de l'enfant et le mit dans le vagin de la petite, pendant que Kerry lui léchait les fesses d'un air dégoûté.

Tu fais ça bien gamin...

Beûûûûrh...

Continues ;)

Kerry était en larme et avait le dos ensanglanté à cause des coups que lui avait administré le Patron, mais cela ne se voyait pas à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce.

Christian commença alors à faire des vas-et-viens avec son pénis dans le vagin de la fille.

Christian hurlait et gémissait de plaisir, tandis qu'il martyrisait les deux pauvres enfants, qui eux étaient terrorrisés et mortifiés par une telle expérience, et qu'il disait à l'enfant:

Je vais t'enfoncer bien profondément

Mon pénis dans ton anus,

Et je peux faire bien plus

Où je ne m'appelle pas Christian !

Dans ta cage est mon oiseau

Il va loin et profond

Il rejoindra ton clito

A la manière du Patron !

Tu hurles dans la nuit

Je t'entends et je jouit

Car mon pénis s'enfonce

Et traumatise ton innocente enfance !

P...P...Patron...Arrête ça... ,Lui demanda Kerry en tremblant

Je n'ai pas encore terminé,

Je te traumatiserai à jamais,

Dans ta tête je me logerait,

Pour toujours je vais te hanter !

Même si tu t'enfuyais,

Même si tu rentrais chez toi,

Je te suiverais,

Tu ne me verrais pas,

Dans l'ombre de ton lit

Je me cacherait,

Et toutes les nuits,

Tes rêves je violerait !

MAIS ARRÊTE ! Demanda encore Kerry en pleurs.

Tais toi et lèches mes fesses. Lui répondit Christian.

Kerry, n'osant répliquer par peur de se faire frapper, executa les ordres du Patron, tout en continuant à sanglotter.

Celui-ci, quand à lui, continuait à réciter ses vers obscènes à l'enfant, dont les joues rouges étaient trempées de larmes.

Elle saignait encore de son vagin, car, comme l'avait dit Christian , elle devenait une femme, mais ne le savait pas, n'ayant jamais reçu d'éducation à ce propos.

Le Patron continuait à faire des vas-et-viens, tout en léchant les seins naissants de l'enfant et en carressant sensuellement le reste de son corps.

Tout d'un coup,il sortit son pénis du vagin d'Aurélie, puis sortit de la malette noire qui était à côté de lui 4 pots de yaourt : Un à la banane, l'autre à la pêche, l'autre nature et le dernier nature mais garni de sucre.

La petite se demandait ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec ça, quand il commença à étaler les différents yaourt dans son vagin puis sur son corps, ce qui provoqua à cette enfant une grimace.

-On va voir si la technique d'Antoine fonctionne... ,Murmura-t-il

Après avoir étalé ses yaourts sur le corps d'Aurélie, Christian la regarda et ré-enfonça son pénis dans son vagin.

-Mmmmm oui, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal...Ca glisse bien, c'est pratique, et je suppose que ça doit laisser un léger goût fruité vers la fin, ce qui ne doit pas être désagréable si on termine par une bonne petite pipe...

Kerry fit une grimace, ses yeux exprimant un terrible desespoir, lorsqu'il entendit ce que prévoyais Christian pour la suite.

Aurélie, elle, ne comprenait pas, pour elle, une pipe, c'était un instrument en bois servant à fumer.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Christian arrêta les vas-et viens, au grand bonheur de la gamine, qui ne se doutait de rien.

Il ma mit alors en position assise, et lui retira son bâillon :

-Ouvre la bouche...

Elle ne l'ouvrit pas.

-Ouvre la bouche je te dis ! , Lui dit-il en sortant son fouet et en le claquant sur son dos.

L'enfant poussa un cri de douleur et s'executa.

-Merci... Lui-dit Christian.

Il mit alors son pénis, plein de yahourt, dans la bouche de l'enfant.

-Suce ! Lui ordona-t-il.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, l'enfant obéis, et sentit un liquide couler doucement dans sa gorge, qui avait la même saveur que celui qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures auparavant sur sa langue, mais il y avait en plus les goûts fruités et sucrés des yaourts du pénis de Christian.

Elle se laissait faire, trouvant le goût pas si mauvait que ça, provoquant quelques orgasmes chez le Patron.

Puis, vers 4h45 du matin, l'homme arrêta ses activités.

-Vas-t'en Kerry...

Kerry ne se fit pas prier, et déguerpit les jambes à son coup, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le Patron se dirigea alors vers la porte, et appuya sur un bouton, puis sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de tout fermer à clé.

Le bouton sur lequel avait appuyé Christian était en fait l'interrupteur, la pièce s'illumina d'un coup et les petits yeux d'Aurélie mirent quelques secondes à se réhabituer à l'environement.

Quand elle vit enfin la pièce, elle fut frappée d'horreur : Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de sang, ainsi que le sol, mais la plus énorme tâche était la traînée qui allait jusqu'à l'armoir...Et qui partait justement de l'endroit où était disposée Aurélie !

Elle voulut alors aller voir ce qu'il y avairt dedans, en se trainant vers l'armoire.

Elle arriva devant, et vit écrit « NE PAS TOUCHER. FUTURS COBAYES DE LA SNC », mais , curieuse comme elle était, elle l'ouvrit.

Et ce qu'elle vit la terrorrisa : des cadavres d'enfants, de fillettes, de garçons, même...de bébés, ensanglantés, en train de se décomposer , dans cette armoire.

Elle ne put se retenir de pousser un petit cri.

A ce moment là, Christian ressurgit.

Il avait un couteau dans la main.

-Alors, on fouille dans mes affaires ?

-Nnnn...Ouuu..LAISSEZ MOI ! Dit l'enfant, en larmes

-Tu as tout découvert...

Tu n'as pas été sage...

Je vais devoir te punir ! , Dit Christian en levant son couteau

-NAAAAN ! AU SEC... Hurla-t-elle.

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase.

Le Patron venait de lui enfoncer son couteau en plein dans le cœur.

Elle garderait désormais à jamais ce regarde terrorisé, cette bouche ouverte en un dernier cri de désespoir, et ces larmes glacées sur ses joues rougies.

Christian traîna alors son cadavre et le mit dans l'armoire.

-Une de plus...

Il éteignit la lumière, sortit de la pièce en la fermant à clés, et entendis des pas raisoner à l'étage ainsi que le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir, reconnaissant la respiration de son « ami » Mathieu.

Il sourit, se rappelant de sa « prédiction », monta lui dire bonsoir et partit se coucher.


End file.
